Yousuke Shima
is of the Dynamen. Biography Dynaman He is from Ishigaki Island. An 18 year old (46 in Gokaiger) swimmer and surfer who dreams of inventing artificial gills to allow people to breathe underwater and enjoy water life in all of its glory. Has extensive knowledge of sea-life. Despises losing, always wanting to make up for failures he is responsible for. His exclusive vehicles are the Surf Jet and the Attack Board. Turboranger .]] Yousuke and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DynaBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shima fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DynaBlue powers are later utilized by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Yousuke and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Yousuke, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Weather Dopant, a Destron Shocker Combatman, and Long. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger DynaBlue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Yousuke joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Water Warrior Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team lost the competition either in the first round against the Police Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Super Strong Team offscreen. Stage Show appearances Dynaman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynamen are seen fighting Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire, and Gavan arrive to assist the Dynamen. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynamen are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, GoggleRed, GoggleBlack, GogglePink, Ultraman Taro, Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynamen. Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, Goggle Black, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base DynaBlue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars DynaBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. DynaBlue Mecha *Dyna Mobile (shared with Black) Arsenal *Dyna Brace *Dyna Rod **Attack: Blue Water Whirlpool *Dyna Punch *Blue Frisbees *Attack Board *Surf Jet Attacks *Air Triangle Fly *Twist Kick Design DynaBlue has a spandex suit, with a white main body seen in the legs with a red stripe along the sides, with the torso covered by a blue "short-sleeved" shirt with a black stripe down the middle and along the cuffs, similar to the appearance of a baseball jersey. Both his gloves and boots are blue in color; while a holster on the right side where he holds his DynaRod and a pin on his left torso with the Dynaman logo on it. His belt surrounds his waist with a buckle in the shape of the DynaBrace. His helmet is blue, with a black visor rounded down at the bottom and a gray mouthpiece. The top of the helmet has a black stripe rising up triangularly with a yellow logo inside: the top with a "III" symbol (the Roman Numeral "3") and the letters "DB" (which stands for "DynaBlue"). The logo and the visor are separated by a raised silver "lid" similar to a baseball cap. Ranger Key The is Yousuke Shima's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DynaBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as DynaBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen in order to use the New Super Dynamite attack against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. The Dynaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Dynaman keys were defeated by Gokai Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Yousuke received his key and became DynaBlue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yousuke Shima is portrayed by Kouji Unogi, who was also the suit actor for DynaBlue. Notes *His name in the Dubbed Parody, Franky was also the American English name for his direct successor Ryuuta Nanbara (Blue Three), except that it is spelled "Frank'ie'". *His name is similar to Yousuke Shiina's from Hurricaneger, just like his team had the first ninja Ranger, aka Ryuu Hoshikawa . *He is the first Ranger to use surfing as part of his abilities, followed by the Megarangers. Appearances **''Ep. 6: Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake'' **''Ep. 7: Operation Tokyo Sea of Fire!'' **''Ep. 8: Evil Flower Princess Chimera'' **''Ep. 9: The Do-or-Die Bomb Race'' **''Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space'' **''Ep. 11: The Day Fish Attack Humans'' **''Ep. 12: The Targeted Blood Bank'' **''Ep. 13: The Kidnapped Brides'' **''Ep. 14: Assault, Choroppo Soldier'' **''Ep. 15: Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft'' **''Ep. 16: The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation'' **''Ep. 17: Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo'' **''Ep. 19: The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower'' **''Ep. 20: Chase! The Amakusa Sun'' **''Ep. 21: Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword'' **''Ep. 22: The Great Prank War'' **''Ep. 23: Operation Human Slug'' **''Ep. 24: The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach'' **''Ep. 25: The Mysterious Guffaw Hell'' **''Ep. 26: Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse'' **''Ep. 27: Chirping Cicada: The Sound of Death'' **''Ep. 28: Rescue the Doll-Humans!'' **''Ep. 29: Chimera's Cursed Clothes'' **''Ep. 30: The Enemy is a Geek Evolution Beast'' **''Ep. 31: The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap'' **''Ep. 33: I Can't Become Red'' **''Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution'' **''Ep. 35: Seeking a New Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 37: Female General Zenobia'' **''Ep. 38: Rejuvenate! Genius Brain'' **''Ep. 39: Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People'' **''Ep. 40: Explosion! Silent Anger'' **''Ep. 41: The Biker Gang Who Disappeared in the Darkness'' **''Ep. 42: Challenge: The Dark Knight'' **''Ep. 43: Shima! You're Blue Lightning'' **''Ep. 44: Explosion! Magma Bomb'' **''Ep. 45: Mama is Zenobia?'' **''Ep. 46: The Saber That Runs Love Through'' **''Ep. 47: An Evil Wish, Ten Tails'' **''Ep. 48: Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret'' **''Ep. 49: The End of General Kar'' **''Ep. 50: The Revived Formidable Enemy'' **''Final Ep.: The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *DynaBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DynaBlue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Dynamen Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3